


Can't Sleep Without it

by sanserif



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3b Spoilers, It was meant to be fluffy but turned out a little sad, M/M, S03 E20, Stiles can't sleep, Stiles' Pillow, but it's happy at the end, echo house, just a little drabble after the last episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanserif/pseuds/sanserif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't sleep without his pillow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep Without it

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so Teen Wolf is generally emotionally scarring, but in the latest episode, Stiles saying that he couldn't sleep without his pillow just about killed me with cute, so I popped out this little fic to calm my fangirl itch.

Derek pulled out of Stiles with a groan and rolled over onto his side, blissed out and satisfied. Sex with Stiles was always like that. The teen was a ball of energy, restless and fidgety at all moments - except, apparently, when he had a cock up his arse. And in the moments after, when he was just as blissed out and satisfied as Derek currently was.

Derek wound an arm around Stiles' waist, pulling the boy to his side and positioning him to spoon. The boy sighed contentedly and Derek buried his nose in the boy's hair, still damp from sweat. Slowly, he began to drift off to sleep with the young boy in his arms.

~

Derek woke to Stiles slipping quietly out of his arms and moving around the bed. Assuming that the teen was just going to the bathroom, he rolled over an settled back into sleep. It was the rustling of clothes that had him opening his eyes and turning over again.

Stiles was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling on his shirt before bending to put his shoes on. Immediately, Derek sat up.

"What are you doing? Are you leaving?"

Stiles startled, a quiet gasp coming from where his back was turned to Derek. He slowly turned back to the man in bed, a guilty look on his face. "Uh, yeah. I was just going to go back home."

Derek's eyebrows furrowed, as they were always wont to do. "Why do you never stay? You always leave after we have sex." Derek was starting to worry that their relationship was not quite what he had thought it was. Maybe Stiles didn't want the emotional side like Derek did. It wouldn't be the first time it had happened. Kate had been quite withdrawn emotionally, but Derek had been too blind in lust to see it. He'd promised himself he wouldn't fall for something like that again. How had he let himself do this again?

Stiles saw the look of sadness and the self deprecation he'd come to recognise cross Derek's face and quickly moved to reassure him.

"It's not what you think, I promise. It's not that I don't want to stay, it's just..." he trailed off, unsure of how to go on.

Derek frowned at him, still not entirely trusting Stiles wasn't playing him. To say he had trust issues was putting it lightly. "It's just what? You don't like sleeping with other people? Is that it?" He was struggling to understand what was happening here.

Stiles looked away, cheeks heating up. "No, it's not that. It's really stupid."

Now Derek was even more confused. What could Stiles be worried about? He'd seen Stiles sleeping in his own room before and he didn't sleep talk or anything like that. He didn't wet the bed.

"Just tell me, Stiles." His voice was firm, but still gentle.

Stiles took a deep breath and then looked Derek in the eye. "I can't sleep without my pillow."

Whatever Derek had been expecting, it wasn't that. "Your...pillow?"

Stiles looked away again, his cheeks turning even redder. "I told you it was stupid," he mumbled.

Derek saw the boy withdrawing and quickly reached over to him, moving to the other side of the bed and pulling the boy into his arms. "Hey, no, it's not stupid. It just surprised me. I wasn't expecting it."

Stiles huffed slightly before he gripped Derek's arms and snuggled back into his embrace. "I don't know why, but ever since my mom died, I haven't been able to sleep without my pillow."

Derek nodded in understanding. "I get it..." He hesitated to share the next piece of information, but figured that Stiles was trusting him, so he should do the same. "The camaro. It was my older brother's car... After the fire, Laura drove it and after she died, I found it at my old house. For a long time I would get stupidly upset if someone else touched it because that meant that it lost some of her smell."

Stiles turned in Derek's arms, his eyes wet as he pressed his forehead against Derek's. "Oh, Derek," he whispered. He pressed his lips to the older man's and they just sat there for a moment, wrapped up in each other, lips pressed together fondly.

When he pulled away, Derek ran a thumb over Stiles' cheek. "Come on, I'll drive you home. I was your ride, remember?"

Stiles smiled and nodded, giving Derek one more kiss before getting up.

~

The next time Stiles went over to Derek's house, it was after school. He pulled the door to the loft open loudly and called out, "Honey, I'm home!" A large grin was spread across his face as he looked around the loft for Derek. He emerged from the top of the spiral staircase, his face warm even if he wasn't actually smiling.

Derek pulled Stiles into his arms, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before mumbling a quiet hello.

"Is that how you greet your boyfriend?" Stiles chastised. "Give me a proper kiss."

Stiles yanked Derek back forward by his leather jacket, smashing their lips together with little grace. Derek huffed against his lips but kissed him back willingly.

It wasn't long before the kiss got heated and Derek was dropping his jacket to the floor, Stiles' hoodie swiftly following.

"Bedroom?" Stiles asked against Derek's lips and Derek nodded quickly, pulling the teen away from the front door and towards the nook where his bed was situated. Stiles used to be weirded out by the open floor plan, but he really liked the ease of access now.

When they got to the bed, Derek slowly pushed Stiles down among the pillows and blankets, pulling out of the kiss so that he could start on Stiles' neck. While he worked on that, Stiles gripped the pillow beneath his head, turning his head to give Derek more room to work with. It was then that something caught his eye.

"Derek?" Stiles' voice was hesitant, causing Derek to look up in worry. "Is that...my pillow?"

Derek looked to where Stiles was looking, already knowing what he saw. It was indeed Stiles' pillow, particularly identifiable by the batman logo printed on the pillow case.

Derek swallowed guiltily. "Uh, yeah, it is. I might have grabbed it from your room while you were at school." He looked at Stiles' still shocked face. "You don't mind, do you?"

Stiles shook himself out of his stupor then, turning back to Derek and smiling fondly at his worried look. He pulled the older man back down into another passionate kiss before pulling back to breath again, foreheads resting together. "I love you." He'd been thinking it for a while now, trying to find the right time to say it. Now seemed as good as any.

Derek's face was frozen above him and Stiles panicked for a second, worried that he'd just put his foot in his mouth.

"I..." Derek was lost for words for a moment before he quickly brought himself back, realising what his silence could imply. "Fuck, Stiles, I love you so much."

Stiles' face broke out into a grin and he yet again yanked Derek down to his to continue kissing him, peppering his face with kisses and repeating "I love you" again and again against the older man's skin.

That night, Stiles was able to sleep in Derek's arms, in Derek's bed. It was the best night's sleep he'd had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is set kind of in the future. So, Stiles has been exorcised or whatever and he and Derek have sought comfort in each other. Yeah. Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
